A Holodrum Happenin
by The Jersey Boy
Summary: After being sucked into Holodrum, a young man desperately tries to win the affections of Din or Nayru, but things don't go exactly as planned. Lots of laughs in store! R/R!!


A Holodrum Happenin'

Written by The Jersey Boy

For Brendon

NOTES: Hey! Yeah, I don't own these characters. They are just being used in my story, and… what's that?? Sir, step out of the car please. ^_^

It was another peaceful Saturday evening as Brendon sat in front of his television, watching VH1 and eating potato chips. Suddenly, he looked up and saw a door on the back wall of his room. This was strange, because there had never been a door there before. Since he was the daredevil type kid, he opened it and stepped through.

BOOOOOM!

In a flash of white light, Brendon fell flat on his ass in a grassy field.

"Where am I?" he wondered, standing up. He started walking around and found a village. He went in and he decided to ask for help.

"Uh, can you tell me where I am?" he asked one man.

"This is Horon Village!" The man replied. "Have a good time and enjoy your stay!"

"Okay."

Brendon checked out the town… it was a nice place, with a ring shop and weapons store. Then he saw a big gate on the east end of town, and then two girls walked through, and he froze.

Damn were they hot! One of them was tall and had long red hair, and the other was shorter and had blue hair. He stood riveted in place, staring at them, until they noticed.

"What are you looking at?" The red-haired one asked.

"Uh… you. You're hot." Brendon replied.

The girl smiled. "Oh yeah?" She walked towards him. "Be that as it may, I still don't think you should be looking this way."

"Huh?"

"You should be looking behind you."

Brendon turned around, and the blue-haired one was waiting, and she smacked him in the face, and they both cracked up.

"Good one!" Said the red-haired girl as they walked off.

Brendon growled. They were just brats anyway. He walked through the gate to find a huge tree.

"Hello." He said.

The tree started speaking. "Old and ugly… hideous… deplorable…"

"Who is like that? You?"

"No, your mother!" The tree said, cracking up. "Hey kid, your shoe is untied."

Brendon looked down, and a root popped him in the chin.

"Don't be so gullible, kid!" The tree snickered. Then it looked scared as hell. "Oh my god, it's a monster!"

Brendon spun around in fear.

"Made ya look!" The tree said, laughing hysterically. Brendon decided he'd best get the hell out of here.

He was walking in town when he saw a flyer on a telephone pole.

**__**

"Hey everyone! The Holodrum Happenin' Dance is tomorrow night! Bring your sweetheart and dance the night away! Musical guests and celebrities will be there also! Contact Veran Foxman for more info at: ShadowSorceressZ8@blacktower.net" 

"Hmm…" Brendon thought to himself, "I'd like to ask one of those girls to that dance. But they seem to laugh at me… I've got to find some way to impress them."

He seemed to find a way of doing this right away, because as the red-haired girl left her house, a huge tornado dropped from the sky and took her away!

"I'll go save her!" Brendon said. He went to the shop and bought a sword, then charged after the tornado.

Meanwhile, at Onox's castle…

Din, the red-haired girl, struggled in her chains. "Onox! Where are you? What do you intend to do with me? Hello???"

"One sec, alright?" said a voice. "I'm on the crapper."

In about 10 minutes, the door opened and Onox walked in. "Ah, that feels so much better, y'know. Anyway, my plans for you are…"

"Stop it right there!" said another voice, storming in.

"Who are you?" Onox asked.

"I am Brendon, and I'm going to kick your ass! Let's go!" Brendon swung his sword at the General, who blocked with his mace. They battled all around the room, until Brendon managed to knock Onox onto his back. It was then that the lights flashed on.

"CUT!!!" Shouted a deep voice.

"Huh?" Said Brendon, looking quite confused. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw they were really in a big movie studio. The director, 2ie, was walking towards him.

"Kid… what the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily. 

"Uh, saving her?"

"You ruined the shot!" Din wailed. "How could you? I don't want to see you again!"

Brendon hung his head. "But…"

2ie clapped his hands. "Gentlemen, if you would please…" 2 guys named Uncle Jesse and Big Willie grabbed Brendon and threw him out of the studio. Cursing and gritting his teeth, he trudged back to Horon Village.

As he walked back through town, he suddenly saw a guy in a strange hat walk over to a park bench and snatch a purse. He was a thief!

"Hey!" Brendon shouted, running after him. Seeing he was being chased, the guy ran faster, jumping over stuff. Brendon caught him, and started beating the living crap out of him.

"Hey!" The blue-haired girl cried, running over. "Stop it!"

Ralph stood up, bleeding heavily. "Here's your purse, Nayru."

"What were you thinking, boy?" Nayru screamed. "You idiot!" She took a thing of Mace out of her purse and sprayed Brendon in the eyes. As Brendon cried out in pain, Nayru walked off in a huff.

Later, Brendon was feeling all bummed and depressed because he had pissed both girls off and knew they would never go with him to the dance. He left town and started wandering around Holodrum. He saw a group of Moblins smoking weed. He looked at them curiously.

"'ey, what you lookin' at?" one of them snarled.

Brendon quickly left the area.

"Yeah, keep walkin'." The Moblin shouted after him. Then he came to a swirling blue portal, and he jumped in and found himself in a rocky, hot area. He had entered Subrosia. He immediately saw a sign that said this: **_"Hey fellas! Want to impress your dream girl? Then learn to dance! Subrosia Dance Hall is now giving free lessons! Inquire within immediately!"_**

"Hmm…should I do that?" Brendon wondered. He was answered by a pair of singing Subrosians who were walking by.

__

"What would Brian Boitano do if he were here right now? He'd learn to dance and get a girlfriend too, that's what Brian Boitano'd do!"

"Well," said Brendon, "If Brian Boitano would do it, then I'm gonna do it too!"

He marched into the dance hall to see a bunch of other people there, waiting for their lessons.

"Name?" Said the girl named Rosa in the center.

"Uh, Brendon."

"Okay, Brendon, get into the circle, we'll begin right away."

They began the lesson, and Brendon found it was terribly fast-paced. He messed up on the third step, and Rosa came over and bashed him over the head. 

"Idiot! Pay attention!"

Brendon spent the whole night at the dance hall, preparing for the dance.

__

The night of the dance…

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Said Twinrova over the microphone, "Welcome to the Holodrum Happenin' dance! You'd better be ready to dance your asses off!"

The people cheered.

"And now… let us present your most excellent host, the Gerudo King himself, Ganon!"

The lights flashed on, and Ganon appeared on a high platform, wearing black sunglasses and gold chains.

__

"Ganon here, back again, time to have ourselves a little happenin'! There's monsters over here, monsters over there, crazy lookin people everywhere! It's party time, we all know that, gonna go to bed early, I don't know about that. Come on my people, come on my sons, all get together let me hear you say **Boom! Where it at?"**

"Boom! There it at!"

"Boom! Where it at?"

"Boom! There it at!"

Ganon jumped down from the platform and started dancing, and everyone copied him.

"Damn, he's such a good dancer." Said Din, who had come by herself.

"Yeah, nobody can beat him!" Agreed Nayru, who also had come alone.

"OH YEAH???" shouted a voice from the entrance. Everyone turned to look.

Brendon stood there, surrounded by a bunch of Subrosians.

"Oh what's HE doing here?" Din grumbled.

"So you say piggy can't be beaten?" said Brendon, walking into the room. "I beg to differ. Shall we?"

"You're on!" Ganon snorted.

"Boys, if you would…"

Hip-hop music started playing, and Brendon and the Subrosians started doing the moves they learned at the dance hall. And as talented as Ganon was, he simply could not keep up. He tried and tried, and finally he collapsed, out of breath.

"Damn!" Din breathed, amazed. "This kid beat Ganon without touching him!"

"He's amazing." Said Nayru.

They walked up to Brendon. "We're sorry we were so mean to you. We were just joking around."

"That's okay." Brendon said. "But now I can't decide which one of you to dance with."

"You mean you thought you'd only get one of us?" Nayru asked with a grin.

"Uhhh…"

THE END!

This story written for Brendon S. by The Jersey Boy

Lisence, Insurance, and Registration please.

Email at: Father_Hulk@yahoo.com 


End file.
